


致以平行世界的圣诞祝福

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 发在楼里的圣诞小贺文，因为字数还算多就拎出来单独成篇了。涉及到一些独立的梗，会在凹3发个合集。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Kudos: 5





	致以平行世界的圣诞祝福

**Author's Note:**

> 段落2的梗大概是大海贼时代N久以后的未来，转世的路飞被电影院里后人瞎编的“红发”形象吓到，吐槽说“红发”可怕，有此认识了正好坐在他旁边的“红头发陌生人”香克斯。  
> 段落3的梗是路飞成为海贼王以后重生了，重生的世界没有作为引导者的香克斯，不甘心的路飞四处寻觅，最终找到了比前世晚出生40年的小红发并把他拐到了自己船上当实习生。

1、现代paro，作家路飞x责编香克斯  
“香克斯香克斯香克斯！今天是平安夜！我们去吃大餐吧！”  
“你月底要交的稿子还差十万字呢！”  
“诶——不要这么苛刻嘛，今天过节过节过节啦！！！！”  
“……你开天窗被雷利先生骂的可是我诶……打个商量，你赶稿子，我给你做大餐？”  
“哦哦哦好的，你做我的大餐！”  
“……不要在这种时候咬文嚼字！！！！！”  
/  
2、现代paro，学生路飞x演员香克斯  
“平安夜我请你吃饭啊小朋友。”  
“好！”  
“哇果然一听到吃饭就不管不顾了，不问下为什么吗？”  
“哦，为什么？”  
“噗，因为我接到了一个新角色，还记得我们第一次见面吗？那个‘四皇红发’。”  
“咦咦咦咦咦？？？那个超恐怖的大叔——你要怎么演啊？”  
“后期要用特效去掉左臂，脸上也要画上疤，等定妆照出来偷偷发给你看，吓死你！”  
“才不会呢，如果在你脸上的话，那疤一定超——酷的！”  
“呜哇不得不说我被取悦了，晚上随便加菜！”  
“好——”  
/  
3、年龄操作paro，（重生的）海贼王路飞x实习生香克斯  
“船长！！！”  
身后传来哒哒哒的跑步声，路飞习惯性的弯下腰，下一秒背上就多了个人。  
“船长！今天开宴会吗？”  
“想开就开啊，罗宾昨天还说今天是个什么什么，什么节的。”  
香克斯长长的“嗯”了一声，搂住路飞的脖子，把嘴凑到他的耳边：“我有件事想在宴会上宣布，不过果然还是先跟船长说一声比较好。”  
三十郎当岁依然充满好奇心的海贼王立刻兴奋了起来：“是什么？是什么？”  
“我决定——”香克斯顿了一下，用尽可能平稳的语调宣布，“我要离开这里了！”  
托在他大腿上的大手颤了一下，香克斯急急忙忙在路飞开口前描补。  
“不、不是说别的什么啦，就是单飞！单飞！虽然一直和船长在一起也很好很好，但是总躲在船长的旗帜下感觉会长不大……嗐，总之，总之，我也想成为独当一面的大海贼！我会来和船长你争夺海贼王的位置的！”  
“………………”  
“……船长你生气了？但是，但是……”  
香克斯努力抻长脖子扫视路飞的侧脸，海贼王的五官皱到一起，拧出奇怪的表情，就在香克斯考虑要不要先道歉未来在迂回达成目标时，路飞大笑出声，他笑得太厉害以至于身体前仰后合，险些把挂在背上的香克斯甩到地上。  
“船长？？？”  
“我，我只是在想，”路飞伸手擦了擦眼角的泪水，“我要不要把草帽给你，告诉你成为了不起的大海贼以后再把帽子还给我。”  
“虽然听起来很好，总感觉有陷阱的样子……”  
“噗哈哈哈，没有没有，香克斯，你说如果你戴着这顶帽子出海，他们会叫你‘草帽小子’吗？”  
“我才不要用船长用过的外号呢，要一个听起来就很帅，很酷，很厉害的外号！”  
“比如‘红发’？”  
“这也太敷衍啦！！！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”路飞又是一阵爆笑，“伙计们，开宴会啦，庆祝我们的小朋友翅膀终于长硬了！”  
“船长！！！！！！”  
/  
4、路飞跟着红发长大的paro  
“老大有件事我得和你说一下。”  
“啊？很严重吗？”  
“很严重。”  
“……你说。”  
“今天是平安夜，是个节日。”  
“……所以？”  
“副船长说了一句可以开个宴会放松下。”  
“贝克曼都这么说了好难得啊，然后呢？”  
“然后路飞就欢呼着‘肉’冲进了仓库。”  
“！！！！！！等等莫非——”  
“和你想的一样，我们没食物了！！！！还有起码半个月才能看到陆地！！！怎么办啊啊老大！！！！”  
“路飞——————————————————”  
/  
5、时间交错paro，30岁路飞x15岁香克斯  
罗格镇今天的雨很大。  
香克斯眨眨眼，让雨水将泪水冲刷殆尽，他想找个温暖的地方坐一下，喝几杯或者几壶大人们不让实习生碰的烈酒，好好醉一场，最好睡过这难熬的一天，明天又是新的开始。  
他信手推开街边酒馆的门，这种“大日子”里居然还有正在开放的酒馆，真是神奇——  
香克斯怔在门口，屋内温暖如春，暖黄的灯光下，各种色彩斑斓的装饰物晃花了少年的眼睛，让他觉得自己踏入了未知的世界。  
坐在吧台前的黑发男人转过身，眼中闪过的一丝惊异在香克斯注意到前便转为了然，他举起手中的酒杯向香克斯示意：“哟，少年人，节日快乐。来喝一杯吗？”  
“节日？”香克斯无端感到愤怒，“庆祝海贼王的死吗！？”  
男人仿佛听到了什么笑话：“说什么呢，当然是平安夜啊。”  
平安夜？香克斯听说过这个节日，但是时间……  
“今天是几号？”香克斯问，带着些许不确定。  
“十二月二十四号，少年。”  
果然……香克斯坐到男人身侧的椅子上，既来之则安之，管他什么情况，海贼王的船员没在怕的！  
“老板！来杯朗姆酒！”  
“老板，给这位少年来杯牛奶。”  
“喂！你！”香克斯气鼓鼓的看着送到面前的牛奶，酒馆老板显然和男人很熟悉，完全无视了自己的要求。  
“未成年喝酒会长不高。”男人笑嘻嘻的，“虽然我觉得你再努力也没可能比我高了。”  
“你在说什么啊……”香克斯沮丧的用杯子捂手，“我只是想喝醉，我今天……失去了一个很重要的长辈……”  
“他死的毫无意义？”  
“胡说！他开辟了新的时代！”  
“那，”男人拿酒杯碰了一下香克斯的牛奶杯，“敬新的时代？”  
香克斯被这无厘头的动作搞得哭笑不得，那种仿佛天塌了一般的绝望感在男人的笑容里逐渐消融，少年人举起牛奶一饮而尽。  
“敬新的时代！”  
/  
“你今天一个人过节？”香克斯接过老板递来的清水冲淡嘴里的奶腥味，反过头开始打探男人的底细。  
“我约了人啊，不过他还没来。”男人毫不在意，晃着酒杯，眼中盈满笑意，“我和他在一起很久了，虽然我们彼此都不觉得有什么不对，不过我的伙伴们觉得我还差个正式的告白。”  
“哦，”在爱情领域依旧懵懂的香克斯想了想，举起手中盛着清水的杯子，“敬百年好合？”  
男人的眼睛笑的弯了起来。  
“承你吉言，敬百年好合！”  
门口象征来客的风铃声响起，男人回头看了一眼，推了推香克斯的肩膀。  
“我等的人来了，你该走了。”  
重色轻友的家伙！香克斯瞪了男人一眼，没有注意到自己已经下意识把他划进了友人的范围。  
他跳下椅子，和门口的黑斗篷擦身而过，摸到门把手时，他听见一声短促的“咦？”，然而当他再次回头时，已经身处酒馆的外面，挂着歇业牌子的酒馆大门冷冰冰的伫立眼前，仿佛刚刚的一切只是一场梦。  
/  
“梦吗？”香克斯怔怔然，罗格镇上还飘着细雨，他身上的衣服却干爽的如同在温暖的屋子中待过很久。  
很棒的经历啊，船长，是你的礼物吗？  
少年抬起头，冲不远处红鼻子的伙伴挥手。  
“喂，巴基，你以后要不要和我混啊——”  
/  
6、平行世界paro，海军路飞x海贼香克斯  
（艾斯存活设定）  
“路飞大人，给你的花——”  
“少将阁下，我姐姐做的火鸡，请笑纳——”  
“路飞先生……”  
“路飞……”  
蒙奇·我都不知道我人缘这么好·D·过节还要值班果然被爷爷哄来当海军就是个错误·路飞，翘班中，横穿家属区的时候被塞了满怀礼物，跌跌撞撞打开家门，看到沙发上那个身影时，礼物和下巴一起砸在地上。  
“香、香克斯？？？？”  
正在阅读海军内部报刊的红头发大海贼悠哉的挥了下手，“哟，欢迎回来。”  
“……我回来了……这种仿佛夫妻对话一般的是什么鬼啦！”海军总部最有天赋也最难以驾驭的年轻少将一蹦三尺高，三步跨作两步冲到大海贼面前。  
“呜啊啊啊香克斯你怎么来了？？？”  
“因为我想你了嘛。”最年轻的海上皇帝笑嘻嘻的说。  
“……那你和我说我去找你啊！”路飞跳脚，借以压制有点不好意思的情绪，“我跑路顶多被爷爷打几拳，你要是被发现出现在马林梵多，整个总部都要炸啊！”  
海军英雄的孙子愤愤的用鼻子出气，“怎么就这么跑过来啊，不想活了和我说让我挣军功啊！”  
“嗨嗨。”香克斯还挺享受被路飞关心的感觉，当然，能顺便再逗一下就更好不过了。  
四皇之一冲路飞伸出了仅存的右腕：“那么少将阁下，要在此把我逮进因佩尔顿吗？”  
“怎么可能逮你啊！！！！”路飞鲨鱼齿咆哮，复又想起左邻右舍间隔不远，死死捂住嘴巴。  
“嗯嗯。”真可爱，再逗逗，“那我要是被你爷爷逮进去了怎么办啊？”  
“还能怎么办啊……”路飞耷拉下肩，“那当然是……”  
“劫狱啊！”  
调戏人反被直球正中红心的大海贼捂住了脸，背景音是路飞的碎碎念，“军衔又不值钱丢就丢了嘛，你也好艾斯也好比区区一个少将身份重要多了，呜哇这么说的话萨博好像也在对立阵营，果然当初就不该答应爷爷当海军，可恶啊迟早有一天不干了出海去当海贼……”  
“好啦，停，停。”香克斯仗着身高强行将路飞脑袋压入怀中不让他看见自己比头发还红的脸。  
“我就是来问问，你要不要和我一起去过个节？我准备了宴会……”  
“哟，好的！”  
/  
卡普中将！路飞少将不见了！  
卡普中将？  
战国元帅！卡普中将翘班了——  
/  
7、原著背景，时间线未知：  
桑尼号上：  
“山治——肉！肉！”戴着草帽的船长有节奏的敲击着桌子，被金发厨师赏了个脑瓜崩，苦瓜脸维持不到半秒，就被上桌的烤火鸡吸引了全部注意力。  
美丽的考古学家抱着书坐在桌边：“今天是平安夜呢。”  
“平安夜是什么？”路飞一边往嘴里塞肉一边模糊不清的问，“算了，能吃肉的都是好日子！”  
“平安夜是家人团聚的日子。”罗宾把书放在一旁，拿起酒杯。  
团聚啊……路飞愣了一下，脑袋里浮现出哥哥们的面容，老不修的爷爷，风车村的村长和玛琪诺，达旦与山贼们，还有……  
“想什么呢路飞？”  
“没！”路飞回过神，笑嘻嘻的抓住酒杯举起来，“大家能聚在一起实在太好了，干杯——”  
“干杯——”  
等我呀香克斯，我很快，很快就能达成我们之间的约定去见你啦！  
/  
四皇红发的岛屿上：  
“阿嚏。”正在和人谈笑的香克斯突然打了一个喷嚏，身体倍儿棒的红发男人稀奇的摸了摸鼻子，有点不明所以。  
“哦哦，一声想二声骂，有人在'想'你呢老大。”  
被加重的“想”字引来一片心领神会的笑声，香克斯笑骂，“要是谁想我我都打喷嚏，那我一定是打着喷嚏长大的。”  
“嘘——不要脸。”大家纷纷嘲笑自恋过度的老大，香克斯毫不心虚的挨个瞪回去。  
“不是谁想都行，那就是有‘重要’的人在想你了呗，谁啊老大，说出来我们听听。”  
“胡说，我重要的人不都在这里……诶？”  
香克斯顿了一下，顿时气氛热烈了起码三倍，所有人都在起哄，“说出来！说出来！”  
“滚！”  
香克斯饮尽杯中酒，笑着把空酒杯砸向带头的拉基路，又从身边拿了个倒满的抱在手中。  
马上就要见面了吧，路飞，好期待你成长成什么样了啊！


End file.
